Dumb Fox
by LastEdge
Summary: So here's an idea I had that isn't going to fit in Broken Clockwork. Let me know what you guys think, feel free to drop me a line. I've put it as [T] cos I really don't think it's worth an [M] but i don't particularly get the rating system. We all know that Nick really can be a Dumb Fox


**So i think this idea came in a dream, or when i was waking up, or something I don't know.**

 **But I certainly can't use it in Broken Clockwork and I needed to get it on paper and out of my head, so here it is.**

 **Rate, review, let me know what you think**

Nick was dating a vixen, her name was Beth, and Judy was happy for him. Really, really she was, the bunny only wanted what was best for her partner. And that couldn't be her.

Everything had been fine for a week or so. Until Beth found Nick and Judy hugging, like they often did, and this sparked a fight. Words were flung, things were said and everyone left in a huff. And now Judy was standing outside Nick's apartment waiting for a response to her knocks.

There were noises from within and finally Nick opened the door. He looked a little surprised to see her.

"Can I come in?" asked Judy a bit nervously "or is Beth there" she tried to look past Nick into the apartment.

"No, she's not" said Nick turning back inside "come on in, Fluff"

They ended up sat on the sofa. It was a nice sofa, old yes, but comfy and there were a lot of good memories associated with it. Nick sat at one end and leant on the arm while Judy huddled next to him with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I'm sorry Nick" said Judy eventually "that was all my fault and I could have ruined things with you and Beth"

"Why are _you_ apologising Carrots?" asked Nick quizzically "it wasn't anyone's fault, what, am I not allowed to hug my best friend anymore?"

Nick could see the emotions running across Judy's face no matter how hard she tried to hide them. He could always read his partner like a book, she couldn't hide from him, especially not the slight pain when he called her his friend.

"Judy, I think we need to talk" said Nick slowly "now if I'm wrong then I'll just sound like an ass which I can live with. But… whatever feelings I have for you and whatever feelings you have for me, I don't think they are quite the same."

Judy stared at him in shock before burrowing her head into her knees.

"Nick, I" Judy had planned to never talk about this with him ever "I… I love you, you damn fox!" it was like a dam had burst inside her chest "With your slyness and your charm and your kindness!" Judy could feel the tears running down her cheeks, she didn't want Nick to see "you're always there for me and I fell for you hard!" she laughed slightly "I guess I really never was a stereotypical rabbit. I'll stay away from you more so I don't upset Beth agai-"

Judy was interrupted by being bundled up into a large, warm, russet coloured hug. It was heavenly and she hated herself for feeling that way.

"Judy, I _do_ love you, just not in the way you want" said Nick seriously as he held her tight "you are one of, if not _the_ , most important mammal in my life because you gave me this life. So don't you dare be all distant with me over some vixen, no matter what, I will always be here for you Judy"

"I thought you would hate me" sobbed Judy breaking down in his chest.

"I could never hate you Judith Hopps" said Nick gently stroking her head "you bunnies, so emotional"

He didn't hate her, he loved her though not as she wanted. But he was there for her, he'd never abandon her, and at that moment as she cried into his neck, that was enough.

* * *

It was six months later when a very similar situation occurred. Judy and Nick's connection hadn't degraded, if anything it had strengthened, and they still hugged. Which had led to another fight. Words were flung, things were said and Nick… snapped. He shouted, Nick hardly ever shouted, he would much rather use charm and his silver tongue to smooth things over.

He'd seen the signs. Oh Beth was subtle, but that meant nothing before the seasoned street hustler. He knew she didn't approve of his best friend being a rabbit. And that had grated and worn away at him till everything came to a head.

So he dumped her, there and then.

And now Judy was standing outside Nick's apartment waiting for a response to her knocks. There was silence, well, silence to any other animal but Judy's sensitive hearing could tell Nick was inside. The door was locked but Judy had a spare key.

It was dark inside and Judy fumbled for the lights. She paused, remembering how sensitive Nick was to brightness, and instead stumbled her way to the lamp in the living room which she knew was much dimmer.

She couldn't help but gasp slightly as the room was illuminated. Nick was sat on the sofa, there was an open bottle of whisky sat in front of him with a glass already poured, but he hadn't touched it. His eyes were red, his fur matted, he'd cried at some point obviously. He barely seemed to notice that Judy was there.

Judy felt her heart wrench at the sight of him like this and she threw herself into his chest, arms round his neck hugging him tight. Nick blinked and looked down at the grey warmth that was wrapped around him. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms round her too as they both found comfort in the others embrace.

After a few minutes Judy pushed away, looking at the fox with nothing but concern and sadness and love. Her expression made Nick's heart shudder.

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Judy quietly to which Nick just shook his head.

She jumped off the sofa and headed for the kitchen as Nick turned his head to follow her.

 _What did I do to deserve the affection of a mammal like her_ he thought to himself as Judy busied herself searching through Nick's cupboards _she_ _deserves better than me_

 _She's kind, she's caring, she's compassionate. She's clever, she's strong, she's brave._

 _She's perfect._

 _If only she wasn't a bunny…_

Nick's eyes widened as he continued to stare at Judy working away.

 _Really... did_ _ **I**_ _just think that?_

 _Firstly, why does it matter that she's a rabbit?_

 _Secondly, why would I think that if I didn't…_

Judy returned with a sandwich and a little side of salad which she held hopefully towards Nick. Her expression faltered a bit as he just stared at her for a long time. Shaking himself a little, Nick took the plate. Judy hopped up next to him on the sofa as Nick now just stared at his sandwich.

"Is… is it okay?" she asked nervously "I've never really worked with pred food before"

Nick slowly placed the plate down on the table and turned to face Judy. She felt terrible, did she mess it up?

And then she found herself pulled into a warm, soft embrace that smelt of Nick.

"I love you Judy" said Nick softly.

"I know you do" said Judy smiling sadly over his shoulder, she was determined not to cry.

Nick pulled her back and stared into Judy's beautiful purple eyes. She could see something in his gaze that she'd never seen before. And before she could react Nick leant forwards and gently kissed her.

Judy froze, she didn't know what to do other than hope this wasn't all some dream. All too soon Nick pulled back and looked at her again with that odd look in his eyes.

"I _love_ you Judy" said Nick just as softly.

There was silence in the apartment as they just stared into each other's eyes, Judy trying to come to terms with what just happened and Nick waiting for her.

 _He loves me_ whirred Judy's brain _Nick loves me_

She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, this one far more passionate. One of Nick's paws slipped behind her head and the other slid down her back. They were panting slightly when they pulled apart for the second time.

"I'm sorry Judy" said Nick looking at her sadly "I don't feel any different about you"

Judy's heart shivered, he didn't? but why?

"But- but you... I…" tears started to form in Judy's eyes, she just wanted to run when Nick kissed her again.

"I love you Judy, that's the problem because that just means I _always_ loved you… I was just too stupid to see it"

The tears really started to fall now but not from sadness. Nick gently kissed her again and wiped away her tears, his simple touch sending shivers running through her.

"Dumb Fox" she mumbled happily.

"But I'm your Dumb Fox"

Nick hesitated slightly, a fire had just been lit in Judy's eyes at his words. With strength you normally wouldn't expect from such a small mammal, Nick found himself pushed down on the sofa. There was silence in the apartment, save for quiet rustling, before articles of clothing quickly began to fly over the back of the couch.

He loved her. He loved her just as she wanted. He was hers and she his, he'd never abandon her, and at that moment as months of repressed emotions burst forth, that was more than enough.


End file.
